


And friends were all gone

by Monstra (dzinki)



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Post-Canon, Succubi & Incubi, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra
Summary: Юкари отдыхает от города на природе. Куруму просто ищет хороший пляж. Спустя много лет после совместного обучения они случайно встречаются у Ведьминого Холма, полного подсолнухов и остатков злой магии.
Relationships: Sendou Yukari/Kurono Kurumu
Kudos: 2





	And friends were all gone

**Author's Note:**

> До сих пор считаю, что R+V имеет сакральный смысл (кроме трусов, конечно).  
> В остальном: No Buses — With or Without It (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAWZruRHO-8)
> 
> ~ также (во избежание конфузов) замечу, что текст ранее выкладывался мною не только здесь, но и на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9459736), и на фанфикусе (https://fanficus.com/post/5f7ee046c8100600173990ea)

На Ведьмином Холме ещё растут подсолнухи, хотя и пляжный город разрастается новыми многоэтажками и линиями проводов. Неумолимый прогресс теснит природу, и ясно, что когда-нибудь этот запущенный холм и все его цветы заменят аккуратные сады и железобетонные здания, полные людей с их заботами и тревогами.

Юкари и сама не очень от них отличалась — от обычных людей. Между демонами и людьми всегда были барьеры, но для ведьм эти барьеры стирались. И там, и там они были чужие.

Теперь она понимала, что как людям не место рядом с демонами, так и демонам среди людей места нет. Слишком разные, слишком инаковые, и времени на принятие никто не дал ни одной из сторон. Не уживаются тигры с кроликами просто так. Зато если ведьма очеловечится… Спрячет шляпу, волшебную палочку и начнёт соблюдать дресс-код не совсем обычного офиса, полного таких же застрявших между мирами, то и от демона не останется почти ничего. Разве что пара небольших хитростей, чтобы не тесниться в душном метро.

После новости о том, что Цукунэ — человек, она не оставляла идеи, не оставляла мысли привлечь внимание их схожестью. Но у него была Мока. Прекрасная вампирша, в обеих своих ипостасях так покровительствующая ему. Куда уж ведьме, маскирующейся под человека, тягаться с ней. К тому же и к Моке Юкари не ощущала ничего кроме уколов ревности. Порой она и сама не понимала, кого из пары Цукунэ и Моки она хотела бы видеть рядом с собой, и на всякий случай ревновала обоих.

Спустя столько лет глупо смотрелось это желание — получить всё и всех. Но тогда Юкари жертвовала и взамен получала дружбу. Крепкую и долгую, но хотелось ей совсем иного, и горький привкус разочарования оставался с ней навсегда. Но на Ведьмином Холме атмосфера отличалась, будто бы всё возвращалось на много лет назад, к тем временам, когда они были детьми, когда всё было просто и… опасно.

Сейчас в её жизни не было ни страха, ни опасности, ни жгучей ревности, только работа, почти что любимая, понимающие родители и комната с огромным разросшимся подсолнухом в кадке — подарком Руби на выпускной. Город и рутина пожирали Юкари, а она наслаждалась этим. Она занимала своё место и была нужной. Что ещё нужно для счастья?

<tab>Но иногда прошлое возвращалось. Осколками настолько болезненными, что выдрать их из тела без крови не получалось, и тогда Юкари возвращалась на Ведьмин Холм.

И когда она встретила тот самый демонический осколок своей жизни, выбирающий, какое бы мороженое купить, неумело пытающейся разобраться с человеческой наличностью и удержать сумку одновременно, она не смогла пройти мимо.

— Два фисташковых, пожалуйста, — сказала Юкари, и женщина с нереальными, абсолютно голубыми волосами посмотрела на неё искоса, и вдруг её фиалковые глаза распахнулись широко, а лицо украсила улыбка.

— Малышка Юкари! Давно не виделись!

— Куруму, — Юкари улыбнулась в ответ немного лукаво.

Куруму с годами не изменилась почти. Шутка ли — чистокровный суккуб и вдруг станет менять своё обличие, когда тот же мороженщик не может оторвать взгляда от её декольте, даже впихивая мороженое в вафельный рожок.

Одно мороженое Юкари отдала Куруму, та приняла и кивнула в сторону пляжа, стаскивая с ног вместе с подследниками туфли с просто бесконечными каблуками. Тесная юбка суккуба смотрелась на летнем пляже совершенно нелепо.

— Пройдёмся? — спросила она скорее для проформы и двинулась по песку. Юкари пошла следом.

— Видела Моку недавно, — начала Куруму, поправляя воздушную белую блузку, почти не скрывающую цвет белья. — Сдаётся мне, она когда-нибудь убьёт Цукунэ. Или он сам себя закопает.

— Это уже их жизнь, Цукунэ сделал выбор, а мы должны уважать это, — сказала Юкари спокойно. Она чувствовала себя невероятно мудрой, говоря это. Куруму оглянулась и скривила кислую мину, совершенно неподходящую настолько красивой женщине в настолько брендовой одежде. Пусть и босиком. Но Куруму всегда сама ставила себе рамки приличий.

И никогда не принимала Юкари всерьёз.

Стоило Юкари нахмуриться, уже прикидывая аргументы, почему сплетничать о чужих отношениях нехорошо, Куруму засмеялась. Её мороженое текло от жары, а Юкари чувствовала румянец на щеках и, почему-то, облегчение.

— Всё такая же, да? — проговорила Куруму, отсмеявшись и облизнула рожок. — Просто с вампирами и людьми всегда так. А Цукунэ… Он же всё ей позволит, даже если это его убьёт.

Куруму вздохнула и свободной рукой отбросила волосы с лица. Закатное солнце слепило, но шляпа Юкари закрывала от солнца. Не ведьминская, но вполне удобная. Куруму жмурилась, и Юкари следила за ней, как когда-то раньше.

— Рассказывай, как ты? С выпуска же не виделись, — прибавила вдруг Куруму, окончательно вгрызаясь в рожок.

— Работаю на демонов. Хотя они имеют дело и с людьми.

— А я в фотосалоне подбилась. Не поверишь, но и для людей тоже, — ухмыльнулась Куруму как-то криво и посмотрела на Юкари. — У тебя мороженое потекло.

Юкари не успела ничего сказать, как Куруму подалась вперёд, проводя языком по её запястью. У воды орали без продыху чайки, но у Юкари в голове стояла такая гробовая тишина, что позавидовало бы и кладбище вокруг академии в свои лучшие годы.

Куруму смотрела на неё хитро, совсем не отрываясь, и мягко вела языком по костяшкам пальцем, по кончикам пальцев. Юкари ойкнула и разжала пальцы. Мороженое в песке уже бы ничто не спасло. Куруму хмыкнула разочарованно и протянула свой рожок, на вопросительный взгляд пожав плечами.

— Я воздержусь, — неловко выдала Юкари, унимая дрожь во всём теле.

— Зану-у-уда, — протянула Куруму насмешливо и вернулась к угощению. — Прикид, кстати, ничего.

— А?

— Выглядишь, говорю, хорошо, — фыркнула Куруму и зашагала по влажному песку, держа туфли в руке.

— Да? — откликнулась Юкари запоздало, и чтобы догнать демоницу, стянула собственные простецкие шлёпки. — Куруму, подожди!

Неспешно гуляя по пляжу, они, кажется, обсудили всё на свете, включая все вышедшие книги и фильмы о ведьмах и суккубах, концепцию их образов в культуре и религии и что во всём мире изменилось, когда существование демонов всплыло на поверхность. Когда они вышли с пляжа, на закатном небе уже появились первые звёзды. Людей осталось совсем мало, а шансов успеть на автобус до города и того меньше.

— А кого-нибудь ещё ты видела? Мидзорэ или Гина… — задала наконец вопрос Юкари, и Куруму промычала что-то невразумительное, прежде чем ответить.

— Кто где, всех не упомнишь.

— Ясно.

— Эй, стой, — Куруму вдруг поймала Юкари за руку. — Давай поднимемся.

— Уже поздно… — начала было Юкари, но запнулась. Она тоже видела Ведьмин Холм и слышала интонации Куруму, видела то же в её взгляде, что ощущала сама. Это непонятную горечь, с годами осевшую на самом дне подсознания. 

Уже на вершине Ведьминого Холма Юкари поняла, что если они куда-то и успеют, то только на утренний автобус. Куруму это даже радовало, но Юкари предпочитала держать дистанцию. И ей это удавалось ровно до тех пор, пока Куруму не сцапала её за плечи, чётко выверяя три шага от утоптанной тропинки между подсолнухов.

— Влево. Двинься, — скомандовала Куруму строго.

Юкари хотела возразить, но Куруму смотрела с такой серьёзной миной, что сказать что-то Юкари так и не решилась. Шагнула влево. Куруму будто расцвела, вынула фотоаппарат из своей необъятной сумки и прицелилась сквозь объектив.

— Юкари, я не стрелять в тебя собралась.

— Н… н-неужели? — промялила Юкари и выдала кривую улыбку. Куруму недовольно взглянула поверх фотоаппарата, покачала головой и вдруг изумлённо ткнула пальцем куда-то позади ведьмы.

— Человек-подсолнух!

Юкари оглянулась, придержав шляпу от ветра. Бескрайнее синее небо с первыми звёздами, полное ярких отблесков заката, и целое море подсолнухов делили мир напополам. Затвор щёлкнул. Юкари оглянулась обратно. Куруму шкодливо улыбнулась во весь рот.

— Куруму! — Юкари вспыхнула. На такой детский трюк её ещё не ловили, но с демоницей всегда было всё не так, как с другими. Куруму только ощерилась шире, явно чересчур довольная своим успехом.

— Юкари, — хмыкнула она, и взгляд её показался Юкари хищным, но демоница быстро перевела взгляд на фотоаппарат и кивнула сама себе. Помолчала, будто погрустнев. — Всё так поменялось.

Куруму подняла взгляд, пряча за вежливой улыбкой все эмоции. Тёплый летний вечер показался Юкари слишком холодным.

— Я скучаю по твоему костюмчику, — поделилась Куруму на пути к остановке автобуса. — И по шляпе. И по тем трусикам с медвежонком.

Юкари задохнулась от смущения, Куруму насмешливо оглядела её, неторопливо прибавляя:

— Или они всё ещё…

— Нет! — воскликнула Юкари, Куруму хохотнула в кулак.

— Тебя так просто смутить, малышка Юкари.

— Я не маленькая!

— Да, просто плоская.

— Врёшь!

Куруму ухмыльнулась от уха до уха и заложила камеру на плечо. Аккуратные наманикюренные ногти смотрелись дорого, нарочито дорого для обыкновенного лака. Юкари выдохнула, натянула шляпу поглубже и в отместку показала язык. Как много-много лет назад. Куруму сначала остолбенела, а затем засмеялась в голос, но резко заглохла.

— Человек-подсолнух! — крикнула Куруму, и Юкари нахмурилась, скрестив руки в замок, Куруму резко побледнела и заорала разъярённо: — Глаза раскрой! Он сзади!

Спину ведьмы обдало холодом, и она развернулась.

Огромная тварь с зелёной чешуёй замахнулась когтистой лапой. У Юкари подогнулись колени, мимо свистнуло, и её всё-таки подкосило. Куруму прижимала её к себе крепко, не спеша убирать розовые, всё такие же лакированные ногти, но на этот раз длиной под полметра, скрестив их на груди Юкари, точно чувствуя быстрые удары сердца. Одну щёку Юкари жгло, и она коснулась кожи, стирая кровь. Куруму округлила глаза встревожено.

— Прости, малышка, — шепнула она, но тут же оглянулась назад. — Какая-то магия Руби?

— Нет! Руби не стала бы этого делать!

— Я имею в виду, это что-то, оставшееся после того раза, — хмуро поправила Куруму, перехватывая ведьму удобнее и шумно выдохнула: — А ты действительно выросла, Юкари…

— Куруму, не опускайся, я сделаю всё отсюда.

Куруму, прижала её крепче, и Юкари взмахнула рукой, нечаянно заехав Куруму по лбу, та зашипела от боли.

— Извини-извини-извини! — запищала ведьма, и Куруму мстительно стиснула её, прижимая к себе ещё крепче, шумно пыхтя на ухо, Юкари пискнула, сгорая от смущения, но дрожащим голосом прочла заклинание. Оглушительный визг зачарованных карт прорезал тишину. Огромный прямоходящий подсолнух с грохотом разорвало изнутри, ошмётки полетели в разные стороны.

Куруму рухнула вниз, ругаясь в голос и со свистом рассекая воздух, и Юкари с воплем летела с ней. Суккуб спланировала только у самой земли, но и там налипшая зелёная жижа заставила её сделать крен и неуклюже грохнуться в самые густые заросли подсолнухов.

— Как ты? — спросила Юкари обеспокоено, потирая голову и пытаясь приподняться с чужого тела, Куруму привлекла её к себе обратно, и Юкари неловко шлёпнулась сверху.

— С клубничкой, значит, — многозначительно произнесла Куруму, вглядываясь в лицо ведьмы. Юкари была готова сгореть со стыда, хватая ртом воздух. Куруму только рассмеялась глубоким грудным голосом, по уши перемазанная в зелёной жиже с ярким запахом скошенной травы. Она дышала часто, и убитая жижей блузка облепила её кожу. Юкари уже мерзла от стекающей по спине влаги, но от Куруму исходило столько тепла, что она просто приникла, дыша глубже.

— Как тогда, — шепнула Юкари осторожно, но Куруму только фыркнула и растрепала её волосы.

— Ничего подобного. Здесь-то кроме нас больше нико… Чёрт, фотик!

Куруму резко замолкла, и Юкари пожала плечами. По её руке уже лениво полз какой-то жук.

— Если его не распылило, я смогу его восстановить.

Куруму провела по её лицу, убирая волосы, и кивнула.

Вдвоём они обыскали всю дорогу, фотоаппарат лежал среди вывалившейся мелочёвки, и к тому времени, как они собрали всё, что смогли найти в темноте даже при помощи магии Юкари, как они долго шли босиком по утоптанной земле и траве, отдающей тепло после жаркого дня, они пришли на остановку автобуса уже безбожно опоздав на все рейсы разом. Сломанный фонарь не горел, но на ясном небе луна светила ярко, а одной скамьи хватило, чтобы их вместить.

Они просидели в молчании долго, просто смотря на небо, море и греясь друг о друга, больше похожие на выползших на сушу морских чудовищ. Но затем Куруму охнула и принялась ожесточённо шарить в сумке, выудила оттуда кусочек бумаги и протянула Юкари. Та неловко приняла, касаясь мягких пальцев с аккуратными закруглёнными ногтями. Обманчиво короткими.

— Когда вернёмся, заглядывай, — Куруму подмигнула многообещающе. — Угощу мороженым. С клубничкой.

Юкари хохотнула, опуская голову на плечо Куруму, и окончательно расслабилась. Визитка была простенькой, и Юкари уже могла бы по памяти восстановить телефонный номер с адресом. Ещё один осколок демонического мира был у неё, но не кровоточил как другие. Просто был рядом, только руку протяни. Юкари улыбнулась.

— Обязательно, — пообещала она охотно и закрыла глаза, Куруму притянула её ближе.


End file.
